Le nouvel an
by Calistha Layenna
Summary: Qui n'a jamais voulu que le nouvel an change quelque chose dans votre vie? Une petite réponse de Bella.
1. Un curieux message

Me voici de retour avec une petite histoire que m'a inspiré mon voyage sur la scène du 31 décembre. Ceci est une fiction, donc rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut être l'idée d'écrire sur des personnages que j'affectionne beaucoup, qui sont à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture à tous

Kristal

Le 31 décembre 2010, 20h30, j'étais assisse dans le canapé qui se trouvait à la maison, attablé devant une table basse couverte d'amuse-gueules tous aussi délicieux, les uns que les autres, colorés grâce aux œufs de lymphes rouges ou noirs, grâce aux olives, et tous les petits toasts ayant pour garniture des légumes. J'étais alors entourée de ma famille plus ou moins proches mais tous étaient réunis pour fêter la nouvelle année qui allait commencer, celui qui serait pour moi source de nouveaux soucis, tels que le passage du permis de conduire, ou le passage du baccalauréat. Et source de joie, car j'allais avoir 18 ans, le loisir de sortir à l'heure que je voudrais, l'âge où beaucoup de choses me seront permis. Encore, une année qui sera encore comme les autres, j'aurais mon bac, j'aurais le permis, j'aurais surement un petit travail, mais je serais comme depuis bien longtemps encore seule en amour. Mère nature ne m'a donné à moi que le rêve, la beauté je n'en sais rien puisque personne ne m'a jamais complimenté sur mon physique, mon intellect surement sinon, je n'aurais pas été jusque là sans effort. Et disons que niveau caractère, je n'ai pas le meilleur. Cessons de rêvasser et écoutons un peu ce qui se passe autour de moi.

"-Alors comment se passe ton travail Charlie ? demanda alors ma tante.

- Nous avons remarqué au commissariat un nombre moins importants de vols à l'étalage, mais beaucoup plus à mains armées, avec des kalachnikovs ou des couteaux de cuisines. Répondit mon père.

- Des couteaux de cuisines ? demanda alors Billy, un ami de la famille.

- Oui, les gamins en prennent un à la maison et menacent les petits commerçants avec.

- Et toi Jacob, comment se déroule l'école, tu as toujours autant de difficultés à avoir la moyenne en terminale ? demanda Sue Clearwater, une autre amie de la famille.

- Disons que la terminale scientifique n'est pas la plus facile, il est nécessaire d'avoir de grandes facilités de compréhension en sciences pour y arriver alors que la terminale de Bella, il suffit d'être bon ou bonne en langues et en rédaction. Mais, je fais beaucoup pour avoir le bac à la fin de l'année. Lui répondit-il.

-Alors et toi Bella comment cela se passe ? "

Mais pourquoi Billy me demande chaque année comment cela se passe t'il puisque il le sait déjà, mon père dès qu'il a vu mon bulletin lui a téléphoné. Enfin, je crois que je n'écoute que d'une oreille ce qui se passe dans leurs conversations, puisqu'ils s'intéressent plus à ce qui se passent dans le pays, ce qui passe avec les peoples, mais très peu à nous les plus jeunes, ou alors la famille parle des mauvaises notes que nous récoltons, très joyeuse comme soirée. Bon, arrêtons de déblatérer dans nos pensées et répondons à Billy.

" -Je pense que cela se passe plutôt pas mal pour moi, mes notes sont bonnes et tous les profs me soutiennent pour mon projet d'études.

- Charlie m'a parlé d'une ambiance moyenne dans ta classe, comment y es-tu intégrée?

- Si l'on enlève toutes les personnes qui ne me connaissent car je n'ai pas été dans leur classe l'année dernière, je suis intégrée.

- Et tu discutes avec qui alors ?

- ….…." Tiens, que vais-je lui répondre, avec mes livres je discute Billy. Non, après on va me plaindre, alors quoi d'autres, avec des gens plus focus les uns que les autres, c'est trop direct, bon j'arrête de rêvasser car là, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, attendant ma réponse.

"- Je discute avec quelques personnes de ma classe, mais cela s'arrête là.

- Tu n'es pas intégrée Bella, je me trompe ? Voilà que Leah insère quelques mots dans la conversation.

- Non, je ne suis pas intégrée, je ne supporte personne dans ma classe, j'ai l'étiquette d'intello collée en permanence sur le front, et les gens sont tous plus hypocrites les uns que les autres. Et vous avez vu que le pasteur Weber a encore du demander des dons pour l'église car il y a encore eu du vol dans celle-ci ? "

Enfin, j'avais pu me débarrasser de leur avis sur ma vie, qu'est ce que cela leur fait si je suis bien intégrée dans ma classe. De toute manière, quand j'ai dis que je n'étais pas intégré, cela a jeté un froid. Bon qu'elle heure est-il ? 21h30, pourquoi le temps passe si lentement ce soir ? Foutue soirée en famille, enfin famille est un grand mot puisque ce sont pour la plupart des amis de mon père qui sont là, exceptés les Cullens, quel dommage, j'aurais pu rigoler avec eux, mais ils devaient aller voir leur famille.

Le repas du soir fut gargantuesque, papa avait encore trop commandé de nourriture chez le traiteur, car lui et moi ne sommes pas de grands cuisiniers. Le coup annonçant les 23h30 me réjouit un peu, plus qu'une demi-heure et enfin, je pourrais m'évader de ce rassemblement familial, hélas, je n'avais pas pu avoir le dessus avec une soirée tous les deux devant la télé.

23h59, nous étions devant la télévision à attendre le décompte.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0, et voilà, nous sommes en 2011, nous nous embrassons tous, nous souhaitâmes à chacun, une bonne année, une bonne santé, une réussite, et de l'argent. Et les portables se mirent à sonner ou à vibrer, le mien demeurerait silencieux, puisque j'avais eu ma mère plus tôt.

Cette année allait être différente puisque je reçus un message d'un numéro inconnu.

"Tout d'abord, je te souhaite une bonne année

Une bonne santé, de la réussite, un permis de

Conduire et de l'amour. Tu es déjà en train

De te demander qui je suis, et surtout pourquoi

Je te parle puisque tu es toujours seule.

J'ai pris la résolution de me déclarer à toi,

Isabella Swan, Terminale L, et jolie personne

Ne me connaissant pas ou alors juste de vue.

Donc, voilà

Je t'aime Bella, plus que je ne devrais,

Je ne te dirais pas qui je suis de peur

Que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je le fais.

Merci d'avoir lu ceci jusqu'au bout,

Je t'embrasse"

Voilà je coupe ici, car je fais une fiction ayant plusieurs chapitres, une première pour moi.

J'espère que vous aimerez, et que vous me direz si quelque chose ne va pas.

Merci

Kristal


	2. Qui estu ?

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, alors pour te répondre Morgane, je posterai enfin j'essayerai une à deux fois par semaine selon mon inspiration et surtout si les professeurs sont sympas avec moi…. Pour ce qui est de **Miss DH**,** Alice**,** Morgane**,** Grazie**,** xenarielle 93**,** Ali-Jingle-Bells**,et** Bella-Swan01**, encore merci.

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre plus court, mais avec des informations supplémentaires.

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous, peut-être.

Kristal

Ce message est vraiment bizarre, est-ce réel, est-ce une mauvaise blague? Je ne sais que croire, j'ai peur que ce soit faux et que je me sois faite avoir. Mais la tentation est trop forte, je vais lui renvoyer un message.

" Je te souhaite à mon tour, une bonne année

Une bonne réussite, pour toi peut être un bac,

Même si je ne sais pas quel âge tu as et un permis

Aussi. D'un côté, j'aimerais savoir si tu es une fille

Ou un garçon et de l'autre, j'aimerais

Savoir comment tu fais pour m'apprécier sans

Me connaître ? J'espère que tu répondras

A mes interrogations, je ne souhaite pas

Pour le moment savoir qui tu es mais

Apprendre à te connaître et peut être à t'aimer

Moi aussi, qui sais.

Bises  
Bella"

Après avoir écrit et envoyé ce message, je me sentais bizarre, heureuse, euphorique et en même temps, un peu nauséeuse. C'est la première fois que quelque chose de cet acabit m'arrive, à moi la fille coincée, habillée avec des habits bien trop grands pour moi et surtout d'une mode masculine.

Qui pouvait bien être cette personne ? Une fille ? Un garçon ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? 17 ? 18 ? 19 ? Est-elle jolie ? Ou a-t-elle une beauté intérieure ? Serait-elle gentille ? Amusante ? Narcissique ? Egocentrique ? Brutale ?

Je ne sais comment réagir face à ce message. Je suis complètement perdue.

"En premier lieu, je voudrais te dire

Que ceci est vrai, je t'aime sincèrement,

Profondément et que je suis une

Personne réelle. Cela va peut-être te

Choquer, mais je suis une fille, enfin

Plutôt une jeune femme. Je te vois

Souvent dans les couloirs du lycée,

Parcourant ceux du bâtiment destiné

Aux littéraires en particulier, et la plupart

Du temps, tu attends patiemment devant

La salle que la sonnerie retentisse avant de

T'engouffrer dans la classe, le plus

Souvent en pole position.

Tu es toujours très attentive en cours,

Tu dois être une des seules

Personnes à lever autant la main

Pour répondre aux professeurs. Tu ne

Manges jamais à la cantine, car tu habites

Non loin du lycée, et tu es toujours

La dernière à sortir de la salle.

Ai-je répondu à tes questions ?

Xx

Avant que je puisse lire le message, Jacob me pris le téléphone des mains, il voulait savoir par quoi j'été préoccupé puisque je ne répondais pas à ses questions qui concernait la personne qui m'envoyait un sms le soir du nouvel an. J'ai essayé maintes et maintes fois de rattraper mon téléphone de ses étaux que formaient ses mains. Mais d'une, je devais sauter pour pouvoir atteindre ne serait-ce que ses coudes et de deux, je n'étais pas coordonnées avec mes jambes, je chutai et emmenai dans ma course, mon bourreau. J'étais alors allongé sur Jacob, nos visages étaient bien trop proches, mais en levant mes yeux, je remarquais que mon téléphone ne subissait plus le joug de l'homme sous moi, je rampais alors sur lui pour récupérer mon bien et enfin lire ce message tant attendu. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était la réaction que je fis à l'homme qui se trouvait sous moi. Vous allez vous dire, normale vu la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, mais très gênante pour nous deux, imaginez vous votre frère ayant une réaction toute à fait masculine envers vous, assez fâcheux.

Je réussis quand même à récupérer mon bien et pus lire ce message, ce qui me choqua le plus est surement qu'elle connaisse autant de choses sur moi au lycée. Le fait que ce soit une fille ne me dérange pas outre mesure, disons que je redouterais plus la réaction de mes parents.

Mais qui est-elle ?

Alors est-ce à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Je sais, je suis méchante mais si je vous racontez tout ce ne serait plus aussi bien ? ^ ^

Bises à tous

PS : J'apprécie vos petits mots…


	3. Et si l'on continuait demain?

Me revoici avec un chapitre qui va clôturer la soirée du nouvel an mais surement pas mon histoire.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent à continuer et à leur faire plaisir.

Et **Ali-Jingle-Bells, **tu verras par la suite qu'elles ne sont pas dans la même classe. Mais je n'en dis pas plus….

Après mon petit blabla, je vous laisse lire ce passage.

"Je ne sais trop quoi te dire, c'est

Tellement surréaliste de recevoir

Un tel message surtout un 31 décembre.

Le fait que tu sois une fille ne me choque

Absolument pas puisque j'ai des amies

Lesbiennes et qu'elles sont vraiment tout

Pour moi. Mais dis moi, tu n'es pas un

Espion venu m'arrêter j'espère….

Je rigole, mais c'est vraiment incroyable

Le nombre de petites choses que tu connais

De moi au lycée, puisque même la plupart

Des gens de ma classe n'y font pas

Attention. J'ai beau essayer de te visualiser

Sans y parvenir. Malgré cela, tu m'obsèdes,

Je veux vraiment savoir qui tu es, puisque

Tu es la première personne hormis ma

Famille à me dire je t'aime.

J'aimerais que l'on fasse connaissance

Avant que tu me révèles ton identité,

Je t'envoie mon adresse mail, et

On continuera à en discuter demain

Car sinon je vais te laisser espérer un

Message qui ne viendra puisque je vais

M'endormir.

Je t'embrasse

Bella

PS : "

Après ce message, je raccompagnais toute la tribu venue pour fêter le nouvel an, il est aux alentours 3h. Je n'ai pas vu passer les minutes depuis le premier message de mon admiratrice secrète, je n'en reviens pas encore de savoir qu'une personne m'aime pour ce que je suis, moi, simple, brune, des yeux marrons, de taille moyenne. Qu'est ce qu'elle me trouve alors ? Je luis demanderais lorsque je saurais qui elle est. Je ne parviens pas à passer une minute sans penser à elle, que m'arrive-t-il ? C'est surement la fatigue, je vais aller dormir et j'y réfléchirais demain au calme.

Cependant, juste avant d'aller me coucher, mon téléphone vibre, j'ai un nouveau message de Xx.

"Je serai très heureuse de pouvoir

Dialoguer avec toi par mail, pour

Ce qui de mon identité, on verra

Cela en temps voulu, et tu ne pourras

Deviner grâce à mon mail puisque je t'envoie

Un autre mail sans celle-ci.

Je suis très flattée de voir que je

T'obsèdes, et non, je ne suis ni un

Bonhomme vert, ni un espion.

Je suis juste amoureuse de toi.

J'espère que tu feras de beaux rêves,

Les miens seront vêtus de ton image

Et de la mienne entrelacées.

Je t'aime et t'embrasse.

Xx

PS : 

Je pense pouvoir faire de beaux rêves ce soir, surtout après un message comme celui-ci

Voici la fin du troisième chapitre, j'ai laissé deux allusions dans mon passage au niveau des messages, les avez-vous trouvé ? Je vous révélerais ceci au prochain chapitre.

Une petite review pour que je continue…

Bises à toutes

Kristal


	4. Petit mail

Après une semaine d'absence suite à un programme de cours chargé, je vous poste le quatrième chapitre.

Pour ce qui est de des allusions que j'ai mise dans le chapitre précédent, pour te répondre xenarielle93, puisque tu es la seule à avoir cherché, c'est dans les adresses mail, puisque dans , il y a le mot callista qui veut dire la plus belle en grec. Et dans l'autre, on retrouve, Bell…..a et ecila signifie Alice à l'envers…

Alors voilà le new chapter…

Bonne lecture

Ma nuit fut ponctuée de brèves apparitions d'un visage dont je n'arrivais plus à me mettre un nom dessus, d'une voix chaude et envoutante. Je me voyais souriante et heureuse, ce qui ne m'arrivait que très rarement puisque je suis plutôt quelqu'un de très timide, et ayant une expression neutre sur le visage. Je me trouvais dans une paire de bras chaleureux. Mais alors impossible de trouver qui c'était. Bref, le matin, je me sentais comme une rose, malgré le peu de sommeil dont j'avais bénéficié puisqu'il était 10h. Aucun bruit dans la maison ne présageait que mon père était debout alors j'en profitais pour aller sur l'ordinateur, me connecter à Internet et entrer l'adresse mail de mon admiratrice et lui envoyer un mail.

"Chère admiratrice secrète, j'espère que tu as bien dormi en sachant que tu avais réussi à déclarer ta flamme à la personne que tu aimais. Je voulais te souhaiter les meilleures choses pour cette nouvelle année, la santé, la réussite, l'amour (mais cela je pense que c'est déjà fait)…

J'aimerais te connaître plus en profondeur, sans jeux de mots, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu aimes, ce que tu souhaites faire, ce qui te passionne ou alors que tu déteste. Et oui, personne n'est parfait.

Je voudrais connaître aussi tes qualités et tes défauts ainsi que te voir, savoir à quoi tu ressembles. Je me pose tellement de questions que je me demande si je ne t'aime déjà pas.

Quand je pense que tout ceci à commencer à partir d'un sms envoyé le dernier jour de l'année précédente, je ne sais plus très bien ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Tu as envahi mon esprit sans t'en rendre compte en peu de temps et cela sans que je te connaisse.

Je crois que je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire tellement je suis impatiente de savoir qui tu es.

Je viens de voir qu'un message m'a été envoyé, j'espère qu'il vienne de toi.

Je t'embrasse

Bella"

" Ma belle amoureuse, j'espère que tu as bien dormi, pour moi c'est le cas, puisque toi, tu y étais, je pouvais te serrer dans me bras, t'embrasser, et te chouchouter sans que ma conscience me dise, qu'il faille que je te dise que je t'aime.

Je sais déjà que le mail que tu vas m'écrire sera noir de question à mon propos, je répondrais à toutes tes questions quand je recevrais ton mail.

Je te souhaite encore une fois une bonne année, et à très très bientôt

Ma belle

Xx"

En recevant ton mail, j'ai pu remarquer que la plupart de tes questions se portaient sur ma personnalité, et que peu voulaient savoir à quoi je ressemblais et je t'en remercie profondément. Car la plupart du temps ce sont des questions portant principalement sur le physique. Je savais bien que j'aimais une personne super et peu portée sur le physique mais plutot sur la beauté intérieure. Hélas pour moi, je ne suis ni dans ta classe ni dans ta filière puisque je suis la classe d'un de tes amis. J'aime beaucoup lire, écrire ainsi qu'écouter ce la musique, quelle qu'elle soit. J'aime aussi énormément le shopping comme beaucoup de filles et je sais que toi, tu n'en es pas friande. J'aime aussi le sport n'importe lequel même si je passe beaucoup de temps à courir et à taper mes frères lorsqu'ils m'embêtent.

Pour ce qui est de ma présentation, je ne suis pas très grande et j'ai les cheveux courts, je ne t'en dis pas plus sinon, tu saurais qui je suis même si je sais que tu trouveras très bientôt.

Maintenant que je me suis présentée, à toi de le faire. J'attends avec impatience ton mail, afin de savoir plus de choses encore sur toi qui me sont inconnues.

Je t'embrasse

X.x"

Le quatrième chapitre est terminé, j'espère avoir plus de temps cette semaine pour en mettre un autre.

Merci à toutes les reviewers

A très bientôt

Bises

Kristal


	5. Vaisje te voir?

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant, mais hélàs, j'ai eu des problèmes familiaux qui me prenaient toutes mes pensées. Alors aujourd'hui, essayant de répondre à de la philo, j'ai écris ce premier chapitre que je vous poste de suite et l'autre que je posterais demain.

Alors bonne lecture à tous

Kiss & Huggs

Kristal

"En recevant ton mail, j'ai pu remarquer que la plupart de tes questions se portaient sur ma personnalité, et que peu voulaient savoir à quoi je ressemblais et je t'en remercie profondément. Car la plupart du temps ce sont des questions portant principalement sur le physique. Je savais bien que j'aimais une personne super et peu portée sur le physique mais plutôt sur la beauté intérieure. Hélas pour moi, je ne suis ni dans ta classe ni dans ta filière puisque je suis la classe d'un de tes amis. J'aime beaucoup lire, écrire ainsi qu'écouter ce la musique, quelle qu'elle soit. J'aime aussi énormément le shopping comme beaucoup de filles et je sais que toi, tu n'en es pas friande. J'aime aussi le sport n'importe lequel même si je passe beaucoup de temps à courir et à taper mes frères lorsqu'ils m'embêtent.

Pour ce qui est de ma présentation, je ne suis pas très grande et j'ai les cheveux courts, je ne t'en dis pas plus sinon, tu saurais qui je suis même si je sais que tu trouveras très bientôt.

Maintenant que je me suis présentée, à toi de le faire. J'attends avec impatience ton mail, afin de savoir plus de choses encore sur toi qui me sont inconnues.

Je t'embrasse

X.x"

"Je te remets un petit mail, pour te dire que je t'en dirai plus lors de notre premier rendez-vous qui s'annonce très prochainement.

Je t'embrasse

X.x"

Son dernier mail, m'a toute retournée, pourquoi parlait-elle d'un rendez-vous approchant? Mais, enfin, j'allais voir à quoi ressemble mon admiratrice secrète. J'aimais au départ, ne savoir qui elle était mais au fur et à mesure que j'apprenais plein de choses sur elle, je voulus la rencontrer. Mes rêves sont parsemés d'une jeune femme sans visage mais qui me fait frissonner et sortir rouge et essoufflée de mon sommeil. J'ai aimé l'impression que dans les cours qui ne m'interressaient pas et qui ne m'intéressent toujours pas, je rêvasse sans bien sur me faire prendre à une jolie jeune femme qui m'offrirait ses bras et tout son amour à chaque fois que je la verrais. J'aimerais pouvoir me dire que rien ne m'arrêterais dans ses bras, qu'elle est là pour moi et pour personne d'autre.

Laissant mon ordinateur et mes songes de cotés, je partis pour le lycée, enfin la dernière année à voir la tête des gens de ma classe, touts aussi nuls les uns que les autres et puis ils n'ont aucun respect pour autrui que cela en est décourageant pour l'avenir de ce monde. Je remarque du coin de l'œil, la voiture des Cullen, mes amis et mon ex-fantasme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward, qui m'a fait fantasmer plus que de coutume. Jamais, je n'aurais pensé à sortir avec l'un d'entres eux, ils paraissent tellement inaccessibles, on a l'impression qu'ils sont tous en couple alors que seule Alice est célibataire, Emmet est avec Rosalie, Edward avec Jessica et Jasper avec Amélia, ne nouvelle sur qui il a flashé dès son arrivée. Alice est en fin de compte, celle que je connais le moins, puisqu'elle n'est pas souvent avec ses frères, elle préfère la compagnie des filles qui ont un look assez bizarre, une façon de se comporter différente, elles sont d'ailleurs toutes mystérieuses.

Lors de mon arrivée, Jasper et Rosalie m'attendaient pour aller en cours, puisqu'ils étaient dans ma clase, alors que les trois autres sont dans la filière scientifique. Lors de notre première heure de cours, je me suis mise à rêvasser, pendant que le prof parlait de notre dissertation qui je suis sure a été réussi pour moi, à elle, m'imaginant être avec certaines filles de ma classe, avec celles que je connaissais et même avec Alice. Lors du repas, je racontais à mes amis, mon idylle secrète avec mon admiratrice, je pense que plusieurs fois, le rouge m'est monté aux joues. Tous m'ont dit qu'on allait se donner rendez-vous et qu'elle aussi allait être là pour que je puisse la rencontrer et savoir enfin qui elle est. Tout le monde trouva cette idée super et nous fixâmes une date à ce soir 17h, à la fin des cours. J'eus l'impression que toute l'après midi, les minutes devenaient des heures, et les heures des jours. Elle n'en finissait pas, et puis je n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions sur qui elle pouvait être, à quoi elle ressemblait jusqu'à ce que sonne les 17h que j'attendais tant.

Je rejoignis alors tous mes amis mais je ne voyais personne de différent à d'habitude, alors Elle ferait partie de mes amies proches. C'est au moment où tous partirent devant que je me retrouvais devant elle.

"C'est toi alors. "


	6. Un petit de shopping, et surprise

Voici donc le second chapitre que j'ai écrit hier, et que je vous avez promis.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire que bonne lecture.

PS : Pour ce qui est de la suite, il vous faudra attendre un peu puisque je pars à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici en vacances et ce pour deux semaines. J'espère écrire pour le poster dès que je rentre.

Bonne Lecture

Kristal

Je pense que si elle ne m'avait pas retenue, je me serais affalée sur le sol, comment aurais-je pu penser que ce serait elle mon admiratrice secrète, cette personne que je connaissais depuis des années, qu'elle serait tombé amoureuse de moi. Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé avant ? Bon d'accord, qu'elle aurait été ma réaction face à une telle déclaration, surtout qu'avant que je reçoive ses messages, j'étais attirée par Edward, son frère. Tout est chamboulé dans ma tête, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, ou du moins, tout est mélangé. Que dois-je dire, faire ? Quel comportement dois-je adopter ? Toutes ses questions qui allaient être stoppées par l'étreinte qu'elle m'offrit. Je ne pensais plus qu'à la chaleur de ses bras, des mouvements de mon cœur qui battait trop vite, au souffle court que j'avais et à son parfum qui allait me suivre partout. Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras. Jamais, je ne m'étais sentie comme cela auparavant. Quel bonheur !

"- Ca va Bella ? Je ne t'étouffe pas j'espère ? me demanda-t-elle, en rougissant.

- Je vais bien, merci. Et non, tu ne m'étouffes en rien. Dis moi, je peux te poser une question ? L'interrogeais-je, rouge.

- Dis-moi et je verrais si je te réponds.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Je te faisais honte peut-être ? Ou alors étais-je trop occupée par ton frère que je ne te voyais pas ? " Bon d'accord, c'est plus qu'une question, et encore là, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, je trouve.

" - Bella, l'amour est une chose difficile à expliquer, il a fallu que je me fasse à l'idée que j'étais irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de toi et que cela n'était pas mal. Grâce à toute ma famille, j'ai pu relever la pente et t'envoyer ces messages lors du nouvel an. Si je n'avais pas mis mon prénom, c'était pour ne pas t'effrayer, je te savais hétéro puisque tu avais des vues sur mon frère alors je ne pouvais pas croire que tu accepterais mon amour pour toi. Je ne t'ai montré non plus, je restai Alice Cullen, la fille trainant avec les filles bizarres. Je ne pouvais te montrer mes sentiments puisque je risquais de te perdre et de perdre mon cœur si tu me rejetais, je ne voulais pas souffrir plus que je souffrais déjà. Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux. Affronter le regard des autres avec moi si tu veux sortir avec moi ou que l'on reprenne le statut d'amies comme si de rien n'était.

- Je ne pas dire que rien ne s'est passé puisqu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais disons que j'aimerais que l'on se connaisse mieux avant d'affronter la horde d'hyènes du lycée. J'aimerais sortir avec toi et je voudrais que l'on y aille doucement, tu comprends mais je comprendrais si tu m'en veux.

- Je comprends très bien et je ne t'en veux pas puisque à moi, il a fallu plusieurs mois pour l'accepter. Alors on peut sortir quand même toi et moi dehors ou non ?

- Je suis d'accord avec cela. Alors allons-y.

- Super, on va faire du shopping ! Dit elle toute joyeuse, mais t'inquiète, c'est moi qui paye…

- Mon Dieu, même si je ne crois pas en toi, viens moi en aide….

- Allez Bella, cela va être sympa et puis comme ca, on connaitra chacune les goûts vestimentaires de l'autre.

- Alice, je n'aime vraiment pas le shopping.

- Je sais, mais tu vas voir tu vas adorer.

- Aliiiiiiiice, s'il te plait, nooooooooooon…."

Après cette fin d'après midi au centre commercial, je ne sentais plus ni mes bras, ni mes pieds. Alice avait insisté pour me refaire une partie de ma garde robe et de mes chaussures qu'elle trouvait trop plates et trop sportive pour une jolie demoiselle. Même avec toute cette douleur et cet épuisement, je me sentais heureuse d'avoir passé ces quelques heures avec elle. Elle était vraiment parfaite, elle est gentille, intelligente, belle, pleine de joie, chaleureuse, et elle me fait rire avec son petit air mutin. Que demander de plus ? Rien.

" - Merci pour cette après midi, c'était super ! lui dis je en rosissant.

- Mais quand tu veux on recommence. Mais c'était pour le shopping ou car tu étais avec moi ?

- C'était car j'étais avec toi. Lui répondis-je en murmurant, et en rougissant furieusement.

- Alors pour te remercier d'être allée ave moi et pour m'avoir dit la vérité. "

Ce moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé, celui de notre premier baiser, celui où enfin je sentirais ses douces lèvres se poser sur les miennes, où je sentirais l'amour qu'elle me porte. Ses lèvres sont vraiment douces, et elles s'associent parfaitement avec les miennes. Ce sera mon dessert préféré je pense, un mélange sucré et doux. Miam !

Ce baiser me sembla durer une éternité alors qu'il devait être court en réalité. Nous nous sommes séparées doucement pour reprendre notre souffle. Je pense que les yeux brillants d'Alice et ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser devaient refléter particulièrement bien mon visage.

"- Bonne nuit Callista Bella. " Elle partit, toute joyeuse et en sautillant chez elle, me laissant dans mes pensées, me demandant encore si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.


	7. Questionnement et amis contre tout

Me voici de retour, pour un nouveau chapitre après vous avoir laissé sur votre faim, en particulier xenarielle93, pour toutes ses reviews qui me font toujours autant continuer à écrire.

Je pars une semaine, donc je n'écrirai ou du moins ne posterai pas de chapitre.

Allez assez de bla bla et

Bonne lecture

Kristal

Je pense qu'après qu'elle soit partie, un sourire niais et des yeux brillants ne devaient pas quitter mon visage. Ce qui me valut plein de questions auxquelles je ne fis attention sur pourquoi un tel sourire collé sur mon visage. Je montais les escaliers sans sentir les marches comme si je volais, ce qui est complètement aberrant. Je m'affale sur mon lit avec un soupir de bonheur. J'avais vraiment trouvé quelqu'un de bien et qui en m'embrassant m'a fait me sentir invincible et totalement amoureuse plus encore d'elle. Je sais que cela fait bizarre de se dire que l'on sort avec une fille, une personne du même sexe que nous et pourtant, je ne me sens pas différente des autres, je me sens moi-même comme si toutes ses années à vivre comme les autres me sautaient violemment à la figure, me montrant que je ne faisais que jouer un rôle, que tout ceci n'est pas moi. Mais qu'en réalité le seul endroit ou je me sens moi même, c'est lorsque je suis avec elle. Elle me fait passer des moments inoubliables et tendres que je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur rien qu'en pensant à elle.

Et pourtant la dure réalité me rattrape, me voilà assaillit de doutes tels que, est ce que mes parents vont accepter que je sorte avec elle ? Est-ce que mes amis vont toujours être là pour moi ? Est-ce que je ne serai pas harcelée et maltraitée par les gens qui vont me voir avec elle ? Est-ce qu'Alice est véritablement amoureuse de moi, ou est ce simplement une expérience ? J'étais encore dans mes sombres pensées lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit.

"Hey, ma beauté, je suis heureuse de cette journée passée avec toi, tu m'as fait me sentir bien et joyeuse. Je pense que je suis encore en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. Tu es tellement belle, souriante et intelligente que je n'en reviens pas moi même que tu sois à mes cotés. Et je pense que ce que j'ai le plus aimé, c'est le baiser que nous nous sommes échangées. Ce moment a été l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres.^^ Je voudrais savoir si tu es d'accord pour être ma petite amie, et comment tu veux vivre si il y a, notre relation, aux yeux de tous ou en privé?

Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Bella, je ferai ce que tu voudras et respecterai tes choix. Je t'embrasse. Alice"

Waouh, si j'avais pensé qu'elle attendrait autant de moi, je lui aurais de suite confiée mes peurs. Et puis c'est la première personne à m'aimer telle que je suis et à vouloir être avec moi quelqu'en soit mes décisions. Je pense sincèrement que je suis irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse d'elle.

" Très chère Alice, heureuse est surement le terme le plus approprié pour mon humeur de ce jour. J'ai vécu la plus belle journée de ma vie rien qu'en étant avec toi. Alors que je me posais plein de questions sur notre relation future, j'ai reçu ton message et j'ai su dans l'instant que je voulais être avec toi même si j'aimerais que l'on s'embrasse en privé au début. Je suis comme tu le sais très timide et de toute manière, je ne peux déjà plus me passer de tes baisers. J'y ai succombé lorsque tu les as posé il y a peu de temps sur les miennes. Alors je pense que tu as compris, que OUI, j'aimerais être ta petite amie et ce en toute circonstances.

Je t'aime Alice et t'embrasse. "

Ce qu'elle m'envoya par la suite me fit sourire puisqu'elle avait mis un smiley joyeux et entre autre autant de bisous que de merci. Vraiment en toutes circonstances, elle me faisait sourire.

Le lendemain, alors que j'allais partir prendre mon bus, une Porsche jaune m'attendait sur la rue avec comme vous le pensez Alice à son bord. Je m'installais tranquillement du coté passager, lorsqu'elle m'attrapa la nuque pour que nos lèvres se scellent, et ce en guise de bonjour. Le long de la route nous menant au lycée sa main était sur mes jambes enlacée aux miennes. Nous parlâmes de cours et du week-end prochain qui allait être riche en rebondissements puisqu'elle m'invitait à le passer avec elle, seules. En arrivant, elle se gara dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets et nous nous embrassâmes jusque le souffle nous manque. Elle me souhaita une bonne journée et nous allâmes à la rencontre des hyènes du lycée et surtout de mes amis. Lorsqu'ils nous virent main dans la main, ils sautèrent de joie et nous firent un câlin collectif. Les voir si heureux que je sois amoureuse, me fit me sentir encore plus puissante, mes amis m'ont félicité et m'ont dit qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi, quelque soit ce que je ferais ou qui j'aimerai et qu'ils prendraient ma défense si besoin est. Que rêver de mieux ? J'ai une amoureuse, des amis compréhensifs maintenant il ne manque plus que j'apprenne la nouvelle à mes parents.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quelle pourrait être la réaction des parents de Bella ? D'Alice ? On verra ça la prochaine fois.

A très bientôt

Kristal


	8. Chapter 8

Me voilà revenue de Rome, très jolie ville en passant malgré la pluie et les quelques rayons du soleil. La réaction des parents tant attendue, va peut être décevoir des personnes mais j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de la vérité.

Alors bonne lecture à tous

Kristal

Cette journée que j'avais tant redoutée était arrivée plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé. Le week-end que je devais passer avec Alice seule, c'est retrouver être le week-end des révélations. Nous étions dans la maison d'Alice, ses parents devant nous et mon père puisque ma mère était séparée de lui vivait en Arizona. Ils avaient tous l'air de nous attendre de pied ferme, signe annonciateur d'un futur sermon du moins, mon père était toujours comme ça avant que je me fasse engueuler. Le fait qu'il soit à avec les parents Cullen me fit frissonner de peur, que se passait-il pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Qu'avais je pu faire ?

"- Alice, Bella, nous avons je pense besoin de parler de certaines choses vous appartenant. Nous dit M. Cullen  
- je ne vois pas du tout ou tu veux en venir papa, nous n'avons rien fait de mal à ce que je sache, ou alors sans notre propre conscience... Répondit calmement Alice  
- vous n'avez rien fait de mal, vous en êtes sures? Bon sang, vous vous êtes embrassées, c'est contre nature, vous êtes des monstres, des œuvres du Malin. Vous me dégoûtez toutes les deux. Rugit mon père, le visage à la limite du violet, une veine palpitant sur son front.  
- enfin papa, comment peux tu dire ça a ta propre fille, tu es tellement injuste, et tout d'un coup tu trouves croyant alors que tu ne crois en rien d'autre que ton arme. C'est ma vie, je ne peux rien y faiteau j'aime Alice, elle fait me sentir aimée ce que toi tu n'as jamais réussi à faire, jamais depuis que maman est partie, tu as pris la peine de savoir comment j'allais, tu préférais être avec tes amis plutôt qu'avec ta propre fille. Ça c'est injuste ! Je ne te laisserais pas détruire notre relation sous peine que cela te froisse ou que ce soit contre ta religion qui n'est en fin de compte qu'un ramassis de conneries.  
- comment oses tu parle a ton père, immonde créature, tu oses me blâmer alors que c'est vous qui vous vous êtes embrassées. Je pense que de toute manière, il ne sera plus la peine que tu restes a la maison plus longtemps, je te ferais parvenir tes affaires, n'ose plus ne ce serait ce que mettre un pied dans Ma maison, je pourrais te le faire regretter. Il partit, me laissant au milieu du salon des Cullen, avec ma peine.  
Il se retourna une dernière fois pour m'achever, en me disant ou plutôt en disant à la cantonade qu'il n'a jamais eu de fille de toute manière.  
Dévastée, hébétée, encore sous le choc, tous ces synonymes qui en ce moment m'allaient très bien, je ne me souviens plus très nettement de ce qui s'est passe par la suite, j'ai vu la pièce bouger et le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus vite de moi. Jamais, je n'aurais pense qu'il aurait cette réaction si négative envers moi, qu'il je savais chérissait. La terre entière aurait pu s'ouvrir sous mes pieds que je m'en serais pas rendue compte. La douleur de se faire rejeter par son propre père m'a détruite de l'intérieur. Et pourtant, je sens une chaleur m'entourer, une chaleur qui se veux rassurante, celle d'Alice, au moins, elle je ne l'aurais pas perdue, je ne m'en serais jamais relevée. Je ne voulus ouvrir les yeux de peur que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve qui était pourtant très réel. C'est en sentant les baisers d'Alice que je me forçais a les ouvrir, les yeux rouges que je m'attendais a voir sur le beau visage d'Alice n'y étaient pas, elle semblait triste mais pas dévaster comme si il y avait quand même une bonne nouvelle par rapport a celle que je venais d'apprendre. Elle s'attarda pas en un tournage autour du pot, et me dit que ses parents acceptaient de me garder le temps que je me trouve un nouveau chez moi, mais qu'il faut qu'on discute entre adultes et calmement ensemble. Le souvenir de la discussion tournée en drame, firent monter les larmes sur mon visage, les larmes semblaient de feu tellement, j'étais en colère contre lui mais aussi contre moi, est-ce une bonne chose de sortir avec une fille, ne suis-je pas un monstre? En écho à ma douleur, celle d'Alice me brisa le cœur, je ne pouvais rester de marbre devant la tristesse dont elle Emanait. Alors que je voulais m'éloigner d'elle et de mon attirance, elle m'attrapa et me coinça entre ses bras, ce qu'elle me murmura dans l'oreille me parvient très faiblement et entrecoupée de sanglots. Je compris le principal, elle serait toujours la pour moi et que jamais notre relation était malsaine, qu'en rien nous étions des monstres, ou alors chaque être amoureux était un monstre. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle comprendrait si je voulais une pause dans cette relation, la seule chose qu'elle ne comprendrait et ne cautionnerai serait que je parte en lui disant que je ne l'aime pas, qu'elle n'est qu'un monstre qui m'ai transforme en monstre, elle sait que je l'aime et qu'elle est beaucoup pour moi. Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de couler sur nos joues respectives, mêlant en un sens encore plus notre envie l'une de l'autre.  
Alors que j'étais prête à descendre avec Alice voir ses parents, mon téléphone sonna, m'annonçant que ma mère voulait me parler, ayant peur qu'elle ait la même réaction que mon père je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et nous descendîmes donc dans le salon. La discussion qui suivit me surprit puisque les parents d'Alice loin d'être horrifiée par notre relation l'acceptaient, et nous aideraient quoiqu'il nous arriverait. Ils me proposèrent aussi de rester ici dans la chambre d'ami le temps que tout cela se tasse ou alors le temps que je trouve un endroit pour vivre et ce peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Les quelques mots qu'a prononce Esmé me resterait dans la tête : " - Bella, la réaction qu'a eu ton père n'est pas isole et tu auras à les affronter si tu veux être celle que tu es. Cependant, cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu es heureuse, ne gâche pas ta vie avec des gens qui ne peuvent te comprendre et t'aimer comme tu es. Tu es et tu resteras pour moi, une jeune fille qui cherche à s'intégrer dans une société très dure, une jeune fille qui aime une autre jeune fille, et j'en suis certaine qu'à deux vous serez plus fortes que séparées. "  
Je me trouvai alors coupable d'avoir pense une seconde à quitter Alice, a avoir donné raison a mon père. C'est vrai que je l'aime, pourtant c'est tellement dur de vivre dans une société telle que la notre, qui pourtant ce dit tolérante et non raciste, que de conneries oui. Alors, je rangeai ma raison et laissa mon cœur parler. Je pris donc mon courage a deux mains, et embrassa Alice devant ses parents, ce devait surement être le geste qu'ils attendaient tous, puisque a bout de souffle, je vis trois grands sourires, celui qui me fit me sentir heureuse fut celui d'Alice.  
Juste avant que toute la petite famille aille se coucher, des coups furent portes contre la véranda, je pus distinguer Jacob et Seth parmi les ombres. Nous allâmes donc ouvrir, pour les voir munis de diverses valises, auxquelles je pus remarquer ma valise que j'avais ramène d'Arizona. Ce devait donc être mes affaires, la douleur que je pus lire sur leur visage, me fit prendre peur de ce qu'il allait dire.  
" - Bella, on est désoles de passer maintenant, mais Charlie a balance tes affaires par la fenêtre, on s'est donc empresses de tout range, hélas, tous tes appareils électroniques n'ont pas supportes la chute.  
- Cependant, Bella, tu es et tu resteras notre amie, même si tu aimes quelqu'un que ton père n'aime pas. Dit Seth  
- Les garçons, vous devez savoir que celle que j'aime est une fille et que c'est Alice.  
- D'accord, pas de problème, je suis, enfin nous sommes contents que tu sois heureuse avec elle, même si j'avais espère que cela soit moi, ce n'est pas grave. Répliqua Jacob en voyant la tête de Seth. Par contre, Alice si tu lui fais du mal tu auras à faire à nous.  
- je ne pourrais lui faire du mal, je l'aime trop pour ça. Mais au faite, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en colère contre nous?  
- Je suis comme vous, j'aime les garçons et Jacob, a un cousin homosexuel aussi. C'est un peu comme si c'était normal. Nous confia Seth.  
- Ca alors, si j'avais imagine quelque chose comme ça. Je me sens un peu moins seule et un peu plus normal. Merci les garçons, j'espère retrouver toutes mes culottes sinon je saurais que c'est toi Jake..."  
Ils partirent peu de temps après. Savoir que mes amis étaient avec moi, me firent me sentir un peu mieux. Mais savoir que mon père a balancé mes affaires me révulse. Il va falloir que j'économise pour me retrouver un ordinateur, et tous mes objets électroniques.

Ce chapitre est fini, et les deux derniers sont en cours d'écriture sur l'ordinateur, alors je me dépêche de les mettre le plus rapidement possible.

Quelles sont vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?

Allez une petite review ?

Kristal


	9. Chapter 9

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ma première longue histoire.

Si on considère le fait que je sois bannie de la famille puisque j'aime une fille, et que je sois obligée de rester avec la famille de cette même fille, je me sens remplie de bonheur, avec une personne qui m'aime, une famille et des amis toujours là pour moi. Cependant, je redoute toujours autant la réaction de ma mère que je ne décroche pas lorsqu'elle appelle. Et elle ne m'a pas laissé non plus de messages, comme si elle ne voulait pas parler à un répondeur mais plutôt à sa propriétaire. A peur au ventre, je décidai de l'appeler, de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de lui dire ce qu'il en est de mon histoire avec cette même fille même si je pense qu'elle le sait.

" - Vous êtes sur le répondeur de … Renée Swan-Tomas, veuillez laissez votre message après le bip sonore.

BIP…

- Maman, c'est moi. Je pense être prête à te parler de ce qui se passe dans ma vie. La seule chose que je redoutai jusqu'à présent était ta réaction quant à ma relation avec Alice. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle restera pour encore de longues années à mes cotés, je veux faire face à ta réaction. Maman, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, je n'ai pas choisi de l'aimer mais au plus profond de moi, je sais que c'est elle qui me convient. Elle est tout ce que je pouvais espérer d'un amour dans les deux sens. Elle me rend heureuse, toujours avec le sourire et heureuse d'aller voir les autres juste pour être avec elle. Quelque soit ta réaction, sache que je resterai avec elle, que si tu veux toi aussi me bannir, fait le, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Mais sache que je suis et je resterai ta fille, malgré que j'aime une fille. Je t'embrasse et attends ton appel, ta fille Bella. "

Après cet appel, Alice me serra tendrement dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas besoin de savoir pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état puisqu'elle avait entendu le message que j'avais laissé à ma mère. En étant dans ses bras, je me dis que plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer puisque je j'avais elle et j'avais des amis. La seule chose qui pourrait me manquer serait des parents compréhensifs mais je crains que cela soit trop leur demander. Le fait de voir mon père parler de religion sans qu'il est foi en un quelconque Dieu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être autant raciste. Comme quoi malgré une société qui se dit tolérante, elle n'est en faite tolérante que de nom. On sait qu'il y aura toujours des inégalités entre les Noirs et les Blancs, que les relations dites mixtes sont souvent mal-vues et que les relations homosexuelles sont encore et seront toujours mal-vues dans tous les pays quelque soit les religions, les idéologies ou le gouvernement.

Après ces pensées, Alice me sortit de la maison et nous allâmes au cinéma voir le dernier film à la mode pour nous changer les idées, puis nous passâmes acheter une pizza pour faire une soirée en tête à tête, nous mangeâmes comme deux amoureux voulant se faire plaisir en regardant des films.

C'est une semaine plus tard, qu'avec ma mère nous pûmes avoir une conversation. On a du parler en tout, deux bonnes heures, passant, je pense la moitié du temps en pleurant à se dire des excuses. J'ai surtout appris que cela ne dérangeait pas ma mère ni ne l'enchantait, elle demeurerait indifférente à ma relation avec Alice, elle n'en parlerait pas non plus. Néanmoins, cela me remonta le moral puisque je n'avais pas perdu ma mère avec qui j'étais proche. Le souvenir de la crise de mon père me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, j'avais vécu plus de la moitié de ma vie avec lui et le voilà qui me bannit de sa vie, ce n'est à plus rien comprendre.

Suite à ce coming-out surprise, je décidai avec Alice que l'on se déclarerait devant tous, que maintenant que nos familles étaient au courant et que nous avions à nos cotés, ses parents et ma mère, il était temps que l'on soit devant pour celle que l'on aime.

Donc encore une fois la Porsche jaune d'Alice m'attendait, la seule chose que je ne remarquai qu'à bord, fut le " veux-tu sortir avec moi, Bella ? ". Pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, elle était vraiment douée. Et pour achever ceci, elle gara sa Porsche devant le lycée, devant tous les élèves. Nos amis voyant toute cette mascarade, applaudirent et nous sifflèrent gentiment. Les autres élèves étaient partagés entre ceux qui complètement horrifiés crièrent toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables homophobes, puis ceux qui complètement indifférents à cette nouvelle, passèrent leur chemin. Je pu quand même voir quelques couples homosexuels eux aussi se monter au grand jour.

Après toute cette histoire, Alice et moi décidâmes de faire un week-end en amoureuses à Paris, ville des amoureux. Nous nous fondîmes rapidement dans la foule et nous allâmes déjeuner dans un restaurant italien et commandâmes une assiette de spaghetti bolognaises, nous permettant de les manger yeux dans les yeux, bon d'accord cela ressemble au dessin animé La Belle et le Clochard. Cependant, nous appréciâmes grandement ce repas et nous l'avons fini sur le pont des amoureux en mangeant une glace. L'hôtel et le restaurant de celui-ci étaient merveilleux, majestueux et très luxueux comme on imagine les hôtels parisiens.

Nous nous aimâmes comme au premier jour. Le lendemain, Alice put enfin me montrer combien la mode était sa passion allant même jusqu'à discuter avec une vendeuse dans un magasin très cher, même si elles se comprirent pas très bien, le langage de la mode est universel. Ce qui nous surprit le plus, a surement été le nombre impressionnant de caméras, micros et autres outils pour le cinéma. On a donc pu voir quelques grands acteurs internationaux et de mannequins posant pour de grandes marques, la plupart françaises. Après de nombreux achats, photos et un cadenas accroché, nous repartîmes aux Etats-Unis.

Les années que durèrent notre relation intime pourraient faire des milliers de jaloux, et pour compléter notre famille, nous adoptâmes des jumeaux, une fille, Erin et un garçon, Christopher, d'origine asiatique. Deux enfants qui nous offrirent de jolis petits enfants que nous pûmes voir grandir et je pus avant qu'Alice ne me rejoigne, les jumelles de Clara, la fille d'Erin naître ne ce beau jour de notre rencontre, le 31 décembre 2063.

Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ?

L'histoire vous a-t-elle plus ?

A très bientôt

Kristal


End file.
